


Sega Stoners

by HWwrites



Series: Sega Stoner Adventures [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Dates, Just Dance, Kissing, M/M, RIP, be less single verse, bls, but i tried, but mainly fluff, first fan fic, he literally just was my voice in this situation, i just really liked Dustin, my main man - Freeform, naps, ooc Squip, supportive Dustin, talks about the halloween party briefly, their second date, they are all possibly ooc, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWwrites/pseuds/HWwrites
Summary: This is a continuation of the Be Less Single secret route of Dustin Kropp. Jeremy is home alone with nothing to do when he decides to call up Dustin to hang, shenanigans ensue.





	Sega Stoners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalagirl16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/gifts), [sardonicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicat/gifts).



> This is the first serious fic I've done in....years. This was very self indulgent and I actually had fun writing it. if you want more, I may be able to see what I can do!

   

    Jeremy being home alone isn’t unusual, nor was him having nothing to do. Months ago, it would have been easy to call up Michael and hang. Now since the whole Squip incident, they have been kinda rocky. Jeremy is just happy that they are even talking again, but he has to work up the nerve to ask to hang out now. Besides, Michael was busy with his Moms today, so they can’t even hang out if he wanted to.  

 

_You seem to be forgetting about someone._

 

What the- Oh that’s right, the Squip. Oddly, as of late, it has been very quiet lately. It is both a relief and nerve racking because Jeremy feels as if it’s...planning something.

 

_Jeremy, I have already told you. It is only in my best interest to help you complete your new goal. But…_

 

Jeremy frowned a little, “But…?” He prompted out loud, he was home alone, no need to do that stupid mind talk they do, or whatever you call it.

 

_It seems your goal has changed since Friday. You no longer seem to desire Christine._

 

Jeremy huffed, of course. When he had set his goal with Christine, he wanted to try and get with her but as himself. However, helping her with the bake sale and searching for costumes....Jeremy started to realize that _maybe_ they aren’t as compatible as he thought. Then something unexpected happened, Dustin Kropp, Christine’s cousin approached him.  Reasonably enough he was confronting Jeremy, not sizing him up exactly, but scoping out who he was. Then Jeremy started saying that they would be better as friends which lead to Dustin taking him out on a very short notice date.

 

And surprisingly Jeremy actually had... _fun_.  Which he doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t to learn that the schools booze and weed hookup was into animals. Speaking of, tiny black paws are pawing at his arm, pulling Jeremy out of his thoughts with smile.

 

“Hey Goku.” Jeremy said softly, scooping up the soft fluff ball of black fur into his arms. He cradled Goku in his arms like a baby, his little paws swatting at Jeremy’s hand. He laughed softly as his purrs vibrated his whole body. It was an adventure trying to explain to his Dad that he had skipped school to go on a date and adopt a cat. For sure Jeremy thought that he was going to get shot down. Hell, he was ready to make a plan to sneak Goku in the house. Luckily, his Dad gave him a shot and Jeremy was able to convince him to go to that pet shop. It almost seemed like Mr. Heere fell in love with Goku faster than Jeremy did.

 

“What do you think I should do today, Little Dude?” He asked, holding him up. The most Goku could offer was a slow blink of his large blue eyes.

 

_Jeremy, it seems you have forgotten that you are not a Disney Princess and do not have the ability to talk to animals._

 

Oh fuck off you over glorified Tic-Tac. He set Goku back down and glanced at his phone. Well, there is _one_ person he could always hit up. Before Jeremy could think better of it, his phone was ringing and pressed to his ear. What makes him think that Dustin will even answer? Or want to hang out with him again. Sure, he gave Jeremy his number, but does that mean he wants to see him ag-

 

Jeremy can’t dwell on it for long before a groggy, “Hello?” came through the phone.

 

“Oh uh, H-Hey Dustin!” Jeremy said, “I uh, What’s up Bro?”

 

Jesus, he sounds like a bad impersonation of Jake Dillinger. Luckily Dustin had mercy on him and didn’t point it out, but judging by his voice he might not exactly be sober right now.

 

“Freckles? Didn’t think you would be calling me this early.”

 

Jeremy decided not to point out that it was almost 2 in the afternoon.

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

Shit, Jeremy still needed to talk. “Well, I am uh, kinda like, alone today right?”, He started, trying hard not to cringe at how awkward he sounded. “ And Michael is sorta maybe gone today? So uh, Yeah. Okay I was-”

 

“Dude.” Dustin cut him off.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you trying to ask me out?” Jeremy could practically _feel_ the smugness in Dustin’s voice. After some disastrous Bisexual sputtering Jeremy was finally able to answer... kinda.

“Kinda?” But his voice cracked so it came out more as a ‘kINda’. “I-I mean if you want, you don’t have too. It can just be hanging as two dudes or-”

 

This time it was laughter on the other end that cut him off. “You’re fucking adorable Freckles.” Dustin laughed, “ And since you just went through all the trouble of calling Little ol’ me, I suppose I have to say yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

Another laugh, “I’ll text you the address, come by whenever.”

 

The line clicked and Jeremy sat there with his phone still pressed to his ear a little shell shocked.

 

_I honestly have no idea how the fuck you pulled that off._

 

You and me both. In fact, Jeremy almost didn’t believe it until his phone buzzed, causing him to jump. Oh, it was just Dustin telling him his address. Wait, he has a second message-

 

‘Remember, i don’t put out until the third date ;)’

 

Jeremy almost choked, turning red. What was he getting himself into? Yet he was still excited to see Dustin again. Should he change? Dress up a little? Then Jeremy thought about Dustin’s Sonic shirt and hat and figured he was fine. His Dad wasn’t home, Jeremy figured he could sneak out for a bit. Damn, he is bad at telling his dad where’s going.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    Jeremy honestly doesn’t know what he was expecting when he arrived at Dustin’s house. A small part-Okay,large part-pictured his house looking like the ones from cop shows. You know, the drug dealers ones that are all run down and one misstep away from being another meth house that explodes. Not that Jeremy thinks Dustin sells meth or anything. Still, he was surprised by how...nice the house looked. No, correction, not nice but normal.

 

    He walked up to the porch, Jeremy had already texted Dustin telling him he was on his way over.  Jeremy sort of just...hovered by the front door for a moment before finally getting the courage to knock. He _hates_ knocking at fronts door, weird he knows, but what if Dustin didn’t answer? What if it was like, his Mom or something? Then Jeremy is going to have to explain why he was there, and what if Dustin isn’t out to his parents? He could accidently out him! Then just to survive Dustin will have to sell harder drugs just to survive on the streets and it’s all his fault-

_Jesus Christ, You freaking out is making me glitchy. The probability of that whole situation you just created has exactly a 10% chance of happening._

 

10%? How does that even work? That means it _can_ happen.

 

_Yes, but a very low chance. Now shut up and pay attention, he’s here._

 

What? Oh fuck- Jeremy snapped his head up from where he was looking at his shoes. It seemed he hadn’t spaced for that long though because Dustin just gave him a lazy grin.

 

“Hey Freckles.”

 

“You… You do know I have a name, right?” Jeremy asked, Tall-ass, Jerry, and now Freckles. Seems no one can get his name correct.

 

“Yeah, but that’s no fun.” Dustin laughed, sweeping his arm out in a ‘Come on in’ gesture. Jeremy stepped inside, gathering his surroundings. Again, he doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t for the house to be a neat as it was. Jeremy supposes he was expecting it to be like Michael’s basement, cluttered and chaos, but organized chaos.

 

“I like your house.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

    There was a beat of awkward silence that was making Jeremy rethink this whole thing instantly. But then there was a warm arm slung around his shoulders and it was like all the tension left.

 

“So, video games?” Dustin grinned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    “So, when you said you liked Sega games, this isn’t what I was expecting.”  Jeremy said as he watched Dustin play. Dustin had already apologized for not having many multiplayer games.

 

“Not many people come around to just hang.” He had said, which Jeremy thought was kinda sad. Dustin seemed like a pretty genuine dude.   

 

“What, you thought I just replayed Sonic all day?” He teased, beating the level.

 

“No… Well, okay maybe. But I didn’t even know that...What’s this game called again?”

 

“Catherine.”

 

“Right. That Catherine was even a Sega game.  What’s it even about?”

 

Dustin seemed to sit up more at that, grinning wider. “ Okay, so basically, our main dude we play as has a girlfriend named Catherine. Then that Blonde chick who is _also_ named Catherine comes into his life. She’s all flirty and shit and Protag keeps denying her advances. Until one day he wakes up and she’s _naked_ and in his bed.”

 

Jeremy frowned, “ So, He cheated?”

 

Dustin shook his head, “No Freckles. The thing is Protag doesn’t remember sleeping with her, He doesn’t even remember taking her home.”

 

Now Jeremy was intrigued.  “Go on.”

 

“So she keeps popping up like that, and on the News and shit men keep dying in their sleep, like they got crushed or something. And our Protag is having these weird dreams.” Dustin gestures briefly to the puzzle he is solving that involves moving squares to reach higher up this mountain, the squares slowly fall as time go on. “So it like turns out she’s like some succubus thing, and that Protag actually never cheated so he is fighting for these dreams to stop since he actually never did anything, only thought he did.”

 

It seemed like Dustin was never going to take a breath. Jeremy didn’t mind though, it was actually very endearing listening to him rant about a game. It made him feel like he could do it back to Dustin without seeming boring. Well, him and Michael. But he likes hearing new games. And....maybe possibly just likes seeing the way Dustin seems more awake and just hearing him talk. Jeremy is snapped out of his thoughts when there was a soft groan, a ‘Game Over’ screen appearing.

 

“Shit, oh well.” Dustin sighed, “Probably not fun just watching me play anyway, you can choose something.” Jeremy nodded, crawling over to his games. He was trying to find something that he wouldn’t totally suck at in front of Dustin, when he found it. “You have a Wii?”

 

“Oh yeah, but not many games on it, that was a Christmas gift from forever ago.” Dustin explained. “But I have Wii Sports.”

 

Jeremy thought about it then nodded, pulling out the console. With some help, they both got it set up. Jeremy stood up, dusting off his knees. As Dustin stood up he paused and dove for the game shelf, moving faster than Jeremy has ever seen. “Dude! Look!”

 

Dustin was holding a old looking version of Just Dance, one of the first ones that came out. “I thought Christine jacked this game years ago.” He took Wii Sports out of the Wii and inserted Just Dance.

 

“I haven’t played Just Dance since Michael got it and we thought safety straps were for losers and I ended up breaking Michael’s glasses 10 minutes later when the controller flew out of my hand.” Jeremy admitted, though at the time he felt bad, it was pretty funny to look back on.

 

Dustin laughed, grabbing the two controllers, “Yeah, Christine and I were always so fucking competitive at this game. Some major fights broke out, she can pack a punch.” He handed a controller to Jeremy.

 

“I doubt I will be nearly as good as her, not much competition here.” Jeremy said.

 

_I could always help with-_

 

Not happening. Jeremy got synced up with the sensor bar, ready to embarrass himself.  Dustin paused for a moment, then said, “You know what will make this more interesting?” Judging by his voice, Jeremy had a feeling he knew where this was going.  

 

“We get high?”  He guessed.

 

“We get high.” Jeremy had no complaints there.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     

 

    Turns out, high Just Dance could be either the worst or best idea they ever had. Whenever one would stumble they just laughed, trying to finish the song. Though is had turned more into a shoving contest at one point.

 

“Dude, Dude-Look-” Jeremy pointed at the screen, shakily pointed his remote at the challenges.

“There’s a team mode dude.”

 

“Freckles, you are a genius.” Dustin said, choosing the team challenge.  “I call the motherfucking lobster looking guy.”

 

“ _You’re_ a lobster looking motherfucker.”

 

“Valid.”

 

Jeremy laughed, getting in position as the song started. He has to admit, Dustin has some moves. That could also be the weed talking, but either way, Jeremy would almost dare say Dustin moved with _grace_. Well, as much as you can when you are dancing the lobster part. While he was the mermaid.   

 

He thought they might actually look pretty good doing this, laughing as they had to spin.

 

“Oh-The ending is coming!” Dustin said, giddy. Ending? How does this song end again? The next thing Jeremy knows, he is being picked up, gasping.

 

Dustin spun them around with a laugh, before getting dizzy and losing balance, falling to the floor. They landed with an ‘Oof’, Jeremy trying to catch his breath. He looked down at Dustin, his face in his stomach, hat flown across the room. A soft laugh left Jeremy, then Dustin joined in until they couldn’t breath.

 

“Way-Way to sweep me off my feet-“ Jeremy managed between laughs. Dustin looked up, smiling widely.

 

“I try, Dude.”

 

It took him a moment to realize what was off, but Jeremy realized he has never seen Dustin without his hat. Which shouldn’t have been so surprising, but something about it was. His hair had started falling in his face. Before Jeremy could think about it, he reached out a brushed it back.

 

“You have hat hair.” Jeremy said fondly, ruffling it. Dustin’s eyes widened, his face flushed. It took a moment to click, his own face burning with embarrassment. Jeremy pulled his hand out of Dustin’s hair like it was hot.

 

“I uhm, I-Didn’t mean too…” He trailed off, looking away with embarrassment. Jeremy couldn’t believe he just did that. At least he didn’t have the Squip yelling him, because he was doing that just fine on his own.

 

“Hey.” Dustin said softer than he has ever heard. Jeremy risked a glance, and saw he was still red but smiling at him. “I uhm, heh.”

 

It dawned on Jeremy that Dustin was _flustered_ which was something that gave him some satisfaction he wasn’t expecting.

 

“It’s okay Jeremy, I liked it.”

 

“You called me Jeremy.”

 

“See? I do know your name.” Dustin laughed, and he felt light again. Almost as if he was high again. “Want to watch a movie?”

 

Jeremy nodded. Dustin sat up, going to choose some random one. They stayed on the floor, which was fine. It was fine because then Dustin was laying down next to him, and even if they weren’t watching the movie, he was content.

 

He doesn’t know how long they laid there just listening to the movie. It was nice, Jeremy looked over and saw that Dustin had fallen asleep. A chuckle escaped him, Jeremy peeled off his cardigan and balled it up and used it as a pillow. It wasn’t long until sleep took him.

 

———————————————-

 

“I am so _sick_ of your bullshit.”

 

_No, please I’m sorry Michael-_

 

“Fuck off tall-ass”

 

_Please-_

 

“Stop putting me on some pedestal.”

 

_Jake, I-_

 

 _“_ You used me.”

 

_Brooke I’m sorry._

 

 _“_ You left me for my cousin? How low can you be Jeremy?”

 

_It’s not like that. I never...Never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me. I’m sorry._

_So sorry._

 

——————————

 

Jeremy sat up with a gasp, panting as his eyes frantically darted around the room. This wasn’t his house.

 

“You okay?” A concerned voice said, he whipped his head to see Dustin. Right, he was at his house.

 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean too-“

 

“Hey.” He said softly, “Take a breathe, it’s okay.” Dustin rested his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Jeremy didn’t, he really didn’t. Because why would Dustin believe him? About some super Computer from Japan taking over all his friends, making them hate him? But something about Dustin’s sincere look and worry made him open up.

 

“You won’t believe me.” Jeremy mumbled.

 

“Bet?” Dustin quirked an eyebrow, “Dude, I believe some crazy shit. Come on.”

 

He pulled Jeremy by his arm, leading him to the couch. Dustin sat down, patting his lap, “Lay your head down and open up to Dr. Kropp.”

 

Jeremy reluctantly went, laying his head down on Dustin’s lap, blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“Okay, open up.”

 

He sighed, avoiding looking at Dustin’s face, “Well,-God it’s so fucking stupid. But it started when Rich approached me one day…”

 

Jeremy explained everything that happened with the Squip, leaving out no detail as it just poured out. At one point his voice shook as he went on. The Halloween party hitting him.

 

“A-And then she-It wouldn’t let me leave-“ Tears ran down his face, god he was such a mess. Then there were soft hands on his face and he looked at Dustin. Even upside down Jeremy could see no judgement in his eyes.

 

“It’s okay. You can skip that part.”

 

Jeremy nodded and continued on. And once he was done, it felt like a breath of air. He hasn’t been able to talk to anyone outside of the incident about it. Considering it was his fault for getting out of hand, he didn’t feel he had the right. Once he was done, a sigh left him.

 

“Thank you for telling me.” Dustin said softly.

 

“You believe me?”

 

“Even if this wasn’t true, obviously something hurt you. And, Christine had told me a bit about it and she doesn’t lie. So I believe you.”

 

Jeremy sat up, scrubbing his face with his hands to sigh. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem Freckles.” Dustin smiled at him. They had a moment where Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off of Dustin, and it seemed like Dustin couldn’t either.

 

“You know...I’m happy you called.” Dustin said softly, when did they get so close?

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.” This close Jeremy could see that Dustin had dimples when he smiled, and his eyes crinkled slightly at the corner. “I meant it when I said I wanted to see you more.”

 

So maybe there really is more to him than just the local weed dealer.  Something that made Jeremy want to lean closer, hang out with Dustin more. He saw Dustin’s eyes flicker down for a moment, to his lips. And that didn’t make him as nervous as he thought it would, this was a date, right? And you...kiss on dates. That’s about as far as his thought process got before a phone dinged. Jeremy couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as he saw it was his own.

 

‘almost home kiddo?’

 

    “What is it?” Dustin asked.

   

    “Sorry- My Dad texted me, I have to go.” Jeremy sighed.

 

    “Let me give you a ride.” Jeremy nodded, standing up and stretching. Dustin got his keys, spinning the key ring around his finger.

 

    “Ready to go?” Dustin asked.

 

    “Yeah, I am. Thanks for letting me come over, I had a good time.” Despite all the crying, he added silently.

 

    “No problem Freckles, I was glad to have you.” He smiled at Jeremy, and he was not about to admit how that made his stomach flutter. Dustin shut and locked the door behind them. Unlocking his car, they both got inside. Dustin didn’t start it though, just stared at Jeremy.

 

    “Is-Is there something on my face?” Jeremy asked, wiping at his mouth.

 

    “Fuck it.”

 

    “Fuck wha-”

 

    He was cut off as Dustin’s lips pressed against his. Jeremy was frozen for all of five seconds before he melted into it. He cupped Dustin’s face, pulling him closer despite the console dividing them. Dustin’s hands held onto his waist. This was honestly way different than Jeremy thought Dustin would kiss. First off, his lips are _so_ soft, like what the fuck? It was stealing Jeremy’s breath away and when Dustin pulled back, it was far too fast for his liking. There was barely any space between them when Dustin smiled and chuckled.

 

    “I don’t put out on the second date, but I don’t mind getting handsey.”

 

Jeremy snorted, playfully shoving Dustin away. “And moment ruined.” He teased. Dustin just laughed, beaming as he now started the car.

 

    “Oh shut up, I am the image of romance.”  Dustin said.

 

    “Sure you are.”

 

    “Then I can show you next week.” Jeremy blushed.

 

    “Wait- Really?” He asked incredulously.

 

    “Yeah Freckles, you’re a good kisser. That and I like having you around.”

 

    “I like having you around too.”

 

    When Jeremy made it home, and watched Dustin drive off from his porch, he couldn’t help but think about how nice today was. He had a lot to unload onto Michael, but for now he was going to savor it.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made art for it! My art is better than my writing.  
> You can find it on Tumblr and Instagram.  
> My insta is h.wdraws_  
> tumblr: hwdrawings  
> https://hwdrawings.tumblr.com/post/183156454521/this-is-from-a-story-i-wrote-called-sega-stoners


End file.
